Edea's Orphanage
Edea's Orphanage is a location in Final Fantasy VIII. It is located on the southernmost peninsula on the Centra continent. Many of the children that were raised here would later become SeeDs at the various Gardens around the world. __TOC__ Story During the Sorceress War, many children found their families dead and themselves left with nowhere to go. Edea Kramer, a kind and loving Sorceress, took several of these children in and raised them in her orphanage. Among the orphans were Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Seifer Almasy, and Ellone. The way they acted here, although they would later forget their past at the orphanage, continued into their teenage years, such as Squall's rivalry with Seifer and Seifer's bullying of Zell. They all referred to Edea as "Matron" and Ellone as "Sis," particularly Squall, who was very close to Ellone. However, one day, the dying Sorceress Ultimecia appeared through a time portal. She wanted to pass on her Sorceress Power, and Edea received it, not wanting any orphans to become one. Ellone was taken away to be hidden and protected by the White SeeD, and little Squall, traumatized by the loss of his "sis", refused to get close to anyone from that day forward, in fear of losing them like he did Ellone. Gradually the children began to filter out of the orphanage. Zell and Quistis were adopted, Selphie was sent to Trabia Garden, Irvine to Galbadia Garden, and Squall and Seifer went to Balamb Garden. However, Quistis disliked her family and left them at the age of ten to go to Balamb Garden as well. Zell enrolled at Balamb as well not long after. Selphie transferred to Balamb a few years after that. And with the exception of Irvine and Ellone, the orphans were all once again living in the same place. However, none of them remembered any of the others due to the influence of Guardian Forces. Although Guardian Forces (also known as GFs) allowed the usage of magic, they also caused the people to whom they were Junctioned to forget their past. By the time even Quistis came to Balamb, Squall and Seifer did not remember her, and it was not long before Quistis couldn't remember growing up with them either. Somewhere around the time of Selphie's transfer to Balamb, Ultimecia sent her mind back from the future and possessed Edea, taking total control of her body. Edea left her orphanage and went to Galbadia, where she subtly infiltrated the government and began to take complete control, until she was appointed as Galbadia's ambassador by President Vinzer Deling himself. After Irvine (who had not forgotten his past in the orphanage, because the Galbadia Garden training program prohibits the use of Guardian Forces) reminded the others about their past together, the memories began to return. Reunited in mind as well as body now, the childhood friends decided to return to the orphanage, but on the way, they find Galbadia Garden, and a great battle between Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden ensues. After the defeat of Edea, Ultimecia's hold on her is broken, and she becomes the friends' old "Matron" again. She goes to the orphanage together with Cid, and offers the SeeD advice. After Rinoa is rescued from a death in outer space, she goes to the flower fields near the orphanage and Squall becomes her Knight. Layout ;Orphanage Entrance: The main walk of the orphanage and the first thing visitors see upon entering. Up ahead is the entrance to one of the bedrooms and if one was to go left at the end they would end up looking over the flower fields. It is unknown where the door on the right leads although it is speculated that this is Edea's room. ;Bedroom: One of the many bedrooms in the orphanage this one is connected to the main room through the door on the right and can also be accessed via a door that opens out onto the orphanage entrance. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine *'Draw Points' - Curaga ;Main Room: The main room of the orphanage. The kids frequently ran through here during their many escapades together. The door at the rear leads out to the backyard while the door to the immediate left of that door leads into the bedroom. ;Backyard: A small area located behind the main building. The backyard directly overlooks the beach and features a rock staircase leading down to it. ;Beach: A prominent playing area for the children living in the orphanage who would sometimes sneak down after dark to light fireworks. In Ultimecia's future the beach does not exist, having eroded away due to time and perhaps the presence of Ultimecia Castle. ;Flower Field: The Flower Fields is where Squall makes the promise to Rinoa. The Flower Fields were also seen in FMVs, like in the opening and the ending (were Rinoa found Squall and escaped Time Compression, returning to the Flower Fields). Location Present State The orphanage's present state is that of ruins. It is unknown exactly what had happened though it is theorized that when Ultimecia took full control of Edea she destroyed the orphanage around her in contempt, or that the orphanage was destroyed during the possession; a testament to Edea's struggle with the futuristic sorceress. Future State Although the orphanage itself is not shown, Ultimecia Castle can be seen chained to the edge of the orphanage's backyard. The beach itself can not be seen, possibly washed or blown away. Musical Themes "Truth", the third track in the Original Soundtrack's Disc 4, is the theme of the orphanage. A sombre piece using harpsichord and wind instruments, with slight variation to the sorceress theme reflecting Edea's matron personality. Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations